


Gold Hoops and Silver Linings

by PoisonedMind



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, a possible earring kink, mild smut is that a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 02:45:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13515054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonedMind/pseuds/PoisonedMind
Summary: Look. He noticed the comments. He read them. He just wasn’t going to give the fans what they wanted this time.Or the 100% unfactual truth behind why Dan Howell doesn't wear those goddamn gold hoops (in public).





	Gold Hoops and Silver Linings

**Author's Note:**

> I really want Dan and ear piercings (gold hoops). But Dan tweeted that he wouldn’t get anything (gold hoops) that people with poor limb control (Phil) might accidentally pull (during sexy times).  
> I don’t believe he meant it like this, but I couldn’t stop giggling at this idea, and I had to write it.  
> This fic is really kind of just a ramble, don’t mind it.
> 
> And no, I don’t know either.

He didn’t know exactly _when_ the obsession had started, but suddenly most of the comments under his selfies were about those hoops, suddenly most of the fanart featured him wearing those gold hoops. At first he was confused, he didn’t get _why_ , but after a lazy hour of scrolling through tags he began to understand. After looking at different art pieces, all depicting him with hoops in his ears, he might or might not have liked a couple of the posts. 

  


It wasn’t his fault, not really. People kept tagging him, he was just looking through his notifications, they happened to have some really talented artists in their fanbase, okay.  
And, yeah, maybe he kind of digged it. Sort of. 

  


He digged it enough to casually show Phil a particularly flattering painting of him in his ripped jeans and long plaid shirt, those small hoops glittering golden in his earlobes. Phil hummed, _that’s really good_ , and looked down at his laptop again. Dan stretched and poked Phil’s thigh with his toe, _no, look, Phil_ , really _look_ , and Phil did.  
And, well, turns out Phil kind of digged it, too. Sort of.

  


“Dan.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“You know there’s a jewelry store a couple streets down from here?”  
  
“No?”  
  
“Well. Now you do.” Dan looked at Phil, brow furrowing. Phil was folding their laundry, and he was avoiding Dan’s eyes, the octopus sock in his hand suddenly the most interesting thing in the world.  
  
“And what would I do with this new information?”  
  
“I don’t know. We could… go check it out?”  
  
“You never were very smooth, Phil.”  
  
“I’m not proposing.”  
  
“Didn’t say you were.”  
  
“What do you mean then?”  
  
“Nothing.” Dan smiled, wide and toothy, playing with his left earlobe teasingly, and Phil threw a pair of pants in his face.  
And, okay, maybe they both kind of digged it. Sort of. 

  


It was something in the air. The government releasing love potions in gas form into the air, making people’s minds swirl and purr in pleasure, or maybe Phil was a sex god, a delicious, sexy god, who was biting Dan’s earlobe lightly, and, yeah, Dan was slightly delirious. Sue him.  
  
“They would suit you so well.” Phil was whispering, his lips never leaving Dan’s ear, and Dan realized Phil wasn’t a sex god, no, he was a magician, capturing Dan with his spell.  
  
“What?” His brain was slightly more preoccupied with figuring out Phil’s tricks to really understand what Phil was saying.  
  
“The gold hoops.” He almost didn’t hear the hoarse whisper, Phil panting hot breaths down his neck, leaving trails of goosebumps on his skin for Phil to follow down.  
  
“Yeah?” he croaked out.  
  
“Yeah.” Phil sat up then, legs on either side of Dan’s hips, a wicked smile playing on his lips. “Want to go check out that store tomorrow?” He was fighting a smile, mischief and something else scintillating in his blue galaxy eyes. Dan knew he had just lost some kind of game, but he had no idea which, and with Phil’s bare skin so close to his he gave up trying to comprehend anything then and there, giving himself over to Phil completely as he slowly made his way down Dan’s body.  
It was the air. Definitely. 

  


If they ended up going to the store later that day, well, Dan chalked it up to him being a generous person with a spoiled boyfriend. A spoiled boyfriend who was currently very enthusiastically pointing at a pair of small, thin hoops, _these, Dan, these. Look, they’re so pretty_ , and Dan had to give it to Phil, the earrings were pretty. 

Very pretty.

Almost as pretty as Phil, irradiated by the spotlights in the showcase, making shadows gently nestle in the curves of his face. Dan was suddenly hyper aware of their surroundings, of the other customers, of the man in a black suit behind the counter looking at them expectantly.  
  
“Dan.” Phil was by his side, right by him, his fingers ghosting over the back of Dan’s hand, risky business, Dan thought, and he shifted slightly, get some space between them, space.  
  
“Yeah?” he asked, and God help him, he leaned in again, close, to hear Phil’s answer or to skim his fingertips against soft hands fortuitously.  
  
“I want them,” Phil whispered in his ear, breath hot and lips tickling, and Dan once again admitted defeat to the prestidigitation of Phil Lester.  
If they ended up leaving the store only five minutes later with a small velvet box containing two golden earrings, well, those hoops were pretty.

  


Okay, so, Dan liked them. They were a fucking pain in the ass - or ear, he chuckled to himself - to get in, but the look in Phil’s eyes when Dan stepped into the lounge was worth any amount of pain they could ever cause him, Dan decided. He sat down on the sofa as far away from Phil as he could get, eliciting a hint of a pout from him. Slowly, Dan let his feet slide along the pillows, ending up in Phil’s lap, toes brushing against his abdomen, innocently, deliberately. Phil sucked in a breath, looked up into Dan’s eyes, black pupils fighting against bright blue irises.  
  
“Any thoughts?” Dan asked, a sly smile slowly pulling on his lips.  
  
“Lots,” Phil said.  
  
“I bet.” Dan lifted his hand up to his ear, let his fingers play with the new adornment. Phil’s eyes tracked every movement. The tables had turned, Dan leaned forward, his other hand falling high on Phil’s thigh. An almost imperceptible gasp left Phil’s lips as he brushed his thumb against the growing bulge between Phil’s legs, and Dan let his hand wonder up under Phil’s shirt as he shifted, placing himself in Phil’s lap. He leant in, bumping their noses together softly.  
  
“Penny for your thoughts?” he whispered, close, so close, their lips brushing against each other as he spoke.  
  
“I knew it,” Phil breathed.  
  
“Knew what?”  
  
“They suit you. A lot.” Phil moved, let his lips travel from Dan’s to Dan’s cheek, his neck and, eventually, finally, they reached his ear, closing around the little hoop, tongue playing with it, teeth tugging lightly, and Dan moaned, giving in and giving up and grinding his hips down on Phil.  
So, yeah, Dan liked them.

  


“You’re hot.” The words were wet and scorching on Dan’s neck, making his skin tingle in their wake. Phil’s hands were everywhere, they were nowhere, Phil was encompassing him, was surrounding him and in him all at the same time. Dan moaned loudly as Phil’s teeth bit down on his earlobe once again.  
  
Phil sucking on Dan’s neck had nothing on Phil pulling on those gold hoops with his teeth. Dan was writhing under him, desperate, Phil was moving quicker, faster, and as Phil impishly glided a finger through a hoop, pulling, pulling, pulling, a sharp stab of white pleasure hit Dan’s body, and then everything went soaring as bliss pervaded along every nerve ending.  
Okay, so, maybe Dan actually kind of loved those hoops. Sort of.

  


They were playing a video game and he was winning, so Phil reached over to gently tug on his left hoop, and, suddenly, Dan had real trouble trying to concentrate on the game, _I blame you entirely, Phil, what the hell_ , and Phil just smirked as he drove over the finish line in first place, Dan coming in second to last.  
  
He lurched for Phil without much other thought than having to get his hands on him, to teach him a thing or two about fair play, and they crashed onto the floor, Dan landing on top of Phil. He simpered, but Phil just squinted and reached for the hoop again, and that was it, all bets were off. They were both scrambling for the upper hand, and Phil somehow managed to get on top of Dan, and Dan knew, instantly, that he was doomed.  
  
Phil, with his enthralling fucking stratagems, Phil, with his tongue peeking through his teeth as he giggled, looking down at Dan, Phil, with a dangerous glint in his blueblueblue eyes, and Dan helpless but to watch as Phil leant forward, hot breaths tickling Dan’s neck as his lips closed around the hoop and he pulled. Dan couldn’t control his body as his hips grinded up into Phil’s, desperate for friction, but Phil just sat up, got off him. Dan may have pouted slightly.  
  
“I’m… hard,” Dan mumbled, whined.  
  
“I know.” A smirk was playing full force on Phil’s mouth, he reached out and slowly, ever-so-slowly, tugged on a hoop, and Dan couldn’t keep the moan from riding out on the wave of pleasure erupting in his body.  
  
“I’m never wearing these again. You’ll take advantage of me.”  
  
“That’s a lie. Lying makes you go to hell.”  
  
“Okay, I’m never wearing these again… in public.”  
  
“That’s more like it.”  
  
“I hate you,” he said, but, somehow, it sounded more like its opposite.  
  
“I know,” Phil answered, and it sounded like he did.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to, you can come say hi to me on tumblr at [bie-lovers](https://bie-lovers.tumblr.com/). No pressure. You can also [reblog](https://bie-lovers.tumblr.com/post/170269932311/gold-hoops-and-silver-linings-title-gold-hoops) this fic on tumblr if you want to. :)


End file.
